Diferente a lo normal
by KeikoFuju
Summary: Su vida era normal, tranquila, hasta podia ser considerada aburrida...luego de un extraño sueño que tuvo deseo tener algo diferente, y dicho y hecho, ese dia no fue igual...cambio su vida, para siempre...
1. Chapter 1

Titulo:Diferente a lo normal.

Autora: Keikofuju.

Anime/Manga: Naruto.

Pairing: Indefinida.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes aquí presentados (bueno la mayoría) NO me pertenecen en lo absoluto,son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Por el contrario,la historia es TODA mía, por favor, pedir permiso para utilizarla con cualquier fin. Muchas Gracias!

* * *

Capitulo 1: Algo nuevo y diferente.

-Mmm...-se estiro, aun tendida en su cama- Buenos días mundo!-sonrió y se levanto.

Arreglo su cama y se fue a cepillar los dientes, se baño y realizo toda la rutina matutina, ya cuando fue a desayunar su madre la esperaba con su desayuno en la mesa y su padre estaba leyendo el periódico del día.

-_Mi familia es tan común, no me quejo, pero ya se me hizo aburrida la rutina..._-se acerco a sus padres y beso una mejilla de cada uno- como amanecieron? Que haran hoy?- dijo ya sentada a la mesa y tomando una rebanada de pan.

-Mmm? Te interesa de repente lo que tu viejo padre hace en su vida? Jeje- dijo su padre en broma dejando el periódico en la mesa.

-es cierto mi cielo, no nos preguntas eso desde los ocho años, eras tan tierna...-dijo su madre con una nostalgia fingida- que te paso?- y con una servilleta limpiaba sus lágrimas falsas-

-como que "¿que te paso?" sigo siendo tierna!- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-si, claro...- dijeron ambos con sarcasmo.

-Si lo soy! Y lo pregunto por que ya me aburrí de lo mismo- coloco sus manos en la mesa y tomo un sorbo de jugo de naranja- siempre es: "Buenos días"- dijo con su voz dulce- "buenos días cielo"-imitando a su papa y fingiendo tener un periódico en las manos- "buenos días linda"- ahora imito la voz de su madre mientras tomaba mas jugo de manera delicada- No se aburren?

-Mi vida veo a tu padre todos los dias con un pedazo de papel en la cara al comer en las mañanas desde que nos casamos, ya me acostumbre- dijo la mama sonriendo.

-y yo a tu madre roncar toda la noche- dijo el padre para molestarla y lo logro, y como resultado ella le dio un coscorrón.

-mira quien lo dice, el que lo hace de verdad- dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-Bueno, pero lo que yo quiero es hacer algo diferente...-dijo ella con un deje de tristeza y aburrimiento mientras jugaba con su comida.

-como que?-preguntaron ambos.

-no lo se!- exclamo frotando sus manos en su cabello en señal de frustración.

-y por que de repente el interés?- pregunto tu mama comiendo el delicioso desayuno que preparo.

-es que tuve un increíble sueño en el que yo iba de aventuras y conocí muchas personas interesantes y me ayudaron a derrotar a una malvada bruja que gobernaba en el dulce reino...jeje extraño no?- dijo sonriendo con una gota de sudor corriendo por su frente.

-y mucho- dijo el padre.

-pero bueno! omitamos a la bruja y el mundo de dulces que vi en una caricatura! De verdad quiero vivir algo diferente,hacer algo diferente-

-bueno inscribe te en el equipo de animadoras o en el de arte- dijo el leyendo su periódico.

-no le agrado mucho a las de el equipo, y no lo se,no conozco a nadie de el club de arte...-

-mejor aun, aprende a llevarte con las animadoras y conoces gente nueva en el club, no?-dijo su madre ya terminando de comer.

-y por cierto mi cielo...- dijo el padre dejando de leer el periódico- ya es tarde..-y señalo el reloj de la pared.

-¡!-abrió sus ojos en señal de asombro, trago lo que tenia en la boca y se levanto- el examen con kakashi-sensei!- dio un gran trago de agua- Adios, los amo!- dijo y salio corriendo mientras llebaba a rastras su bolso.

-también te amamos cielo!-dijeron ambos antes de escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse.

Corrio hasta mas no poder para poder llegar a la parada de autobús y poder alcanzar el que estaba por arrancar,allí pega aun mas la carrera, ya estaba por llegar pero el autobús continuo sin ella. A la chica no le quedo mas que sentarse en la parada a esperar otro, ella ya tenia todo calculado, salia de su casa a la siete y veinte tardaba cinco minutos para llegar a la parada, justo cuando un auto bus llegaba, a las siete y cuarenta y cinco llegaba a la siguiente parada que quedaba a cinco minutos mas del instiuto, en total tardaba unos treinta minutos,si se iba a pies llegaria una hora mas tarde, asi q esa era su mejor opcion,esperar, o no?

Miraba a su alrededor ya nerviosa por que sabia que la reprenderían por llegar tarde,o peor aun, quiza no la dejen ni entrar!

-Buenos diaaamm... sakura-chan-dijo un chico bostezando para al lado de la banca.

-Naruto...no te vi llegar, buenos dias-le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-sakura-chan es extraño que estes aqui a esta hora, ocurrió algo?-pregunto extrañado sentandose a su lado.

-me tarde mucho desayunando...y eso normalmente no me pasa-dijo ella pensativa- _eso me pasa por estar queriendo cosas nuevas, aquí esta lo que quería, es nuevo para mi llegar así de tarde...rayos!_

_-Algo le ocurre a Sakura-chan...-_dijo el observando su rostro- que ocurre sakura-chan?

-eh?- lo miray nota su preocupación- es solo que nunca habia llegado tantarde y me perdere el examen de kakashi sensei...

-examen?-

-lo olvidaste verdad?-dijo ella con una ceja levantada- típico de ti...-y una gota gorda recorrió u sien

-hehe-rio algo apenado y rascando su nuca-oh! Allí viene el autobús- exclamo naruto al ver el trasporte acercarse.

-al fin...- se levanto y al auto bus detenerse naruto se iba a subir primero al auto bus, pero se detuvo y le dio paso a la chica-Las damas primero-dijo el y con una mano señalo las escaleras del auto bus.

-gracias-dijo sorprendida-..._No imagine que haría eso.._.- camino unos asientos mas atrás y se sentó.

-Sakura-chan, me puedo sentar contigo?- dijo el chico parado justo al lado del asiento vacío junto al de ella.

-mm claro-

-en serio?-pregunto el.

-si..-

-pensé que me dirías que no- dijo el sentándose y sonriendole.

-entonces porque preguntaste?-

-por que nunca pierdo las esperanzas- dijo el con su radiante sonrisa, y ella volteo la cara.

_-...realmente no lo entiendo...-_se dijo a si misma algo sonrojada por la respuesta del chico,realmente no lo entendía,el siempre era bueno, estúpido y amable con ella,sobre todo estúpido. Pasaron los minutos y llegaron a la parada cerca de la institución.

-gracias a Dios- dijo ella levantándose, cuando iba a salir de su asiento nota que su acompañante estaba dormido- con razón hubo tanto silencio...- dijo con una mirada entrecerrada- Naruto, desierta- lo sacudió un poco del hombro pero este nada que se movió- Naruto!- y le dio un golpesito en brazo.

-mmm no...!- levanto el su mano y le dio una palmada en el muslo a sakura, ella, por reacción se sonrojo y le dio una cachetada.

-ah! Que paso!?- pregunto naruto alarmado.

-Van a bajar, si o no?-pregunto el conductor.

-S-si!- dijo ella mirando al hombre por el retrovisor- muevete!-

-ah, si- dijo naruto entrando en si y levantándose.

Ellos caminaron y salieron del medio de transporte, al bajar ella se adelanto dejando atrás al rubio.

-Esperarme Sakura-chan!- dijo el acelerando el paso.

-...apresurate entonces-dijo sin mirarlo.

-Estas enojada?-

-...-

-por que estas enojada?-pregunto el caminando rápido para estar junto a ella.

-por que no estarlo?-dijo y camino mas rápido.

-sakura-chan...no me dejes atrás!-dijo el acelerando el paso un poco mas.

Ella voltea a mirarlo mientras continua caminando- Tu no seas tan lento y despistado! Te dormiste y me retrasaste mas! No se que te ocurre, eres idiot––

-¡sakura-chan...!-

-No me interrumpas! -lo regaño- Como puedes ser tan tranquilo,atrevido y ton––

-sakura-chan!- el rápidamente y se acerco a la chica que acababa de chocar con un posta.

-aah...-fue lo ultimo que pronuncio luego de sentir ese impacto en su cabeza...y lo ultimo que vio fue al rubio acercarse rápidamente a ella... después, todo fue oscuridad.

-Naruto Uzumaki!- llamó el profesor mientras pasaba lista- Naruto...- inspecciono el aula con a vista buscando al rubio- alguien lo vio fuera del aula?- pregunto, ya que normalmente el muchacho olvidaba la hora y llegaba tarde, o se quedaba por allí comiendo una taza de ramen.

-no lo e visto-respondió un chico con marcas en la cara.

-n-no vi-vino, profesor -respondió otra un poco tímida y sonrojada.

-gracias Hinata, y Kiba hasta cuando te diré lo de la pintura en a cara? No esta permitido-reclamo el profesor al chico de las marcas- Ino Yamanaka.

-presente!-

-sasuke Uchiha-

-presente-

-...profesor kakashi...-dijo ino.

-si?-

-sakura tampoco vino...-dijo ino señalando el asiento de la chica.

-mmm-el profesor miro la lista- adiós a la intachable asistencia de Sakura...-dijo mientras colocaba inasistente a sakura.

-creen que faltaron **juntos**?- comento kiba.

-eh!?- exclamo hinata.

-Ja! Es una broma?- dijo ino- sakura con naruto!? Es mas facil que yo me escape con chouji.

-yo que?- dijo chouji con comida en la boca.

-Ya, silencio...y chouji, deja de comer en clases!- regaño el profesor Kakashi- ahora continuemos...

-sakura-chan...- era lo unico que escuchaba- sakura-chan...- la voz era calida y conocida...aun cuando la escuchaba muy suave...a la lejanía- Sakura-chan...estas bien..?- poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, estaba borroso pero luego todo fue tomando forma, lo primero que pudo notar es que el techo que observaba no era el de su habitación, y luego miro a un rubio a su lado, que por cierto estaba a muy corta distancia.

-Naruto..?-

-estas bien, sakura-chan?-

-s-si...- con la cercanía y la preocupación que reflejaba el rostro del rubio se sonrojo ligeramente y se alejo un poco-..que ocurrio?-

-te golpeaste en la cabeza...- con su dedo índice señalo la cabeza de la pelirosa.

-ah?- esta inmediatamente toco su cabeza y sintió un poco de dolor- como fue que...?-

-fue mi culpa sakura-chan...-dijo el bajando el rostro apenado.

-tu culpa?...- su mirada se dirigió al techo mientras intentaba recordar lo ocurrido- es cierto! Fue tu culpa!-dijo y los señalo con el dedo.

El rubio cerro los ojos esperando el golpe...pero no llego, solo sintió como ella rápidamente tomo su mano y lo haló- Eh!?- ve a la pelirosa de espaldas corriendo mientras seguía halando de el-Sakura-chan! La enfermera!-

Salieron por la puerta y corrió aun mas la chica- Eso no importa ahora! Tengo que llegar al examen y tu explicaras lo que paso!- se volteo a verlo- y lo que me hiciste!- señalo su cabeza.

-Pero!––

-a callar y a correr!-

-Kiba, deja de copiarte de hinata!- grito el profesor al ver como "disimuladamente" el castaño ojeaba el exameden de su amiga.

-Hinata, cubre tu hoja o ambos tendrán 01-

-pero solo era una!- dijo kiba justificandose.

-s-si...-la hyuga con su brazo izquierdo cubrió gran parte de la hoja.

-oh..- pronuncio kiba agachando la cabeza.

-y tu kiba, o terminas el examen por tu cuenta o no terminas y me lo entregas, entendido...?-

-si...profesor kakashi...-

-gracias a Dios ya se acaba el tiempo, les queda menos de un minuto..!- exclamo el profesor sentándose en su asiento y abrió su pequeño libro.

-si profesor!-respondieron unos, mientras otros estaban ocupados revisando su examen por ultima vez, y en el caso de algunos, se comían las uñas por no haber completado el examen.

*Pip,Pip,Pip*- sono la alarma del reloj del profesor, este lo miro y se levanto de su asiento- se acabo el examen, es hora de entreg––

*¡Slamp!*- la puerta fue azotada y todos voltearon rápidamente a ver en esa dirección alarmados por el estruendo- Llegamos!- se escucho una voz con euforia y esfuerzo, en eso entro la pelirosa sofocada tomando de la mano al rubio haciéndolo entrar consigo- Lo siento profesor- hizo una reverencia- perdon por el escandalo, la intromisión y la tardanza...

-vaya hora de llegar la de ustedes...- dijo kakashi cruzandose de brazos.

_-se están tomando de la mano?_- se pregunto ino- que rayos...-dijo por lo bajo.

-Ahora te escaparas con chouji, ino...?- pregunto shikamaru con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Autora:

Buenasss! espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, y me disculpo por dejarlos picados xD pero les digo que el segundo capitulo viene en camino! Oh yeah!

Dejen sus lindo y hasta críticos comentarios, me hacen falta, y no olvido comentar que de cada fanfic que hago realizo dibujos, pero no los e podido publicar en mi Deviantart por que no tengo escáner u_u triste pero cierto, aunque no pierdo la fe y se ue pronto tendré uno, pero mientras veré como me las arreglo para escanearlos y subirlos, si? No se impacienten y calma que no tengo internet en mi casa y toda mi conexión se basa en un cyber!

Buno, ahora si me despido! Dios los bendiga! Byeee!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2: algo nuevo y diferente- parte II

*¡Slamp!*- la puerta fue azotada y todos voltearon rápidamente a ver en esa dirección alarmados por el estruendo- Llegamos!- se escucho una voz con euforia y esfuerzo, en eso entro la pelirosa sofocada tomando de la mano al rubio haciéndolo entrar consigo- Lo siento profesor- hizo una reverencia- perdon por el escandalo, la intromisión y la tardanza...

-vaya hora de llegar la de ustedes...- dijo kakashi cruzándose de brazos.

_-se están tomando de la mano?_- se pregunto ino- que rayos...-dijo por lo bajo.

-Ahora te escaparas con chouji, ino...?- pregunto shikamaru con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

la pelirosa levanto la cabeza y miro al resto del salón que murmuraban en voz baja-eh?-

-llegaron muy tarde- el profesor se volteo y miro a su escritorio, y tomo de allí una tabla donde anoto- castigo después de clases... Estas no son horas de llegar, y lo saben...-

-que!?- exclamo sakura- pero! Fue culpa de naruto!- lo señalo con su derecha y lo miro, allí se percato que ella continuaba agarrándole la mano al chico- SUELTA!- y le soltó la mano de manera brusca y sonrojada.

-fuiste tu quien me tomo la ma––

-no importa de quien fue la culpa, los dos irán a detención y escribirán un informe sobre la puntualidad y responsabilidad, de acuerdo?-

-si profesor...- dijeron ambos.

-tomen asiento...interrumpen la entrega de los exámenes, a demás ya debe venir el profesor Maito, comiencen a traer sus exámenes alumnos...-

Sakura y Naruto tomaron sus asientos, ella junto a la ventana y el detrás y diagonal a ella, Ino detrás de sakura toco su hombro y le dijo en voz baja-me debes una explicación jovencita- esta solo asintió y miro a la ventana, después miro para atrás y le dio una fea mirada a Naruto, este por su parte se puso azul y después bajo la cabeza pronunciando un-aww..- un poco triste...

Todos los alumnos que hicieron su examen fueron uno por uno a entregarlo en el escritorio del profesor, en el turno de kiba, este no quería soltar la hoja, forcejearon un poco pero el profesor con algo de fuerza se lo arranco, así fueron pasando hasta que el profesor se levanto, y luego los alumnos hicieron lo mismo junto a una reverencia y se retiro su profesor.

-habla!- dijo ino llamando la atención de sakura.

-hay ino, me duele la cabeza...podríamos dejarlo para luego?-

-nop, necesito explicaciones ahora..!-

-veras, esta mañana me entretuve y se me hizo tarde...-

-si, eso lo imagino, lo que no me cuadra es el por que estabas con naruto, y si no lo olvido, ¡tomados de la mano!

-es que––

*¡Slamp!*- de nuevo azotaron la puerta- Buenos días alumnos!- grito el enérgico profesor de gimnasia Maito Gai, el mas extraño que haya en ese instituto o en otro...el tipo es raro, sus ojos, su cabello, su uniforme...Todo, hasta por como habla, camina, respira, TODO!

-Buenos días profesor!- saludaron los alumnos.

-¿que esperan? ¿La foto?¡vámonos!- hizo una señal con la mano como de:"Siganme los buenos!" o algo así.

Los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos, y tomaron sus bolsas de gimnasia, donde tenían su uniforme y toallas, después salieron del aula y su profesor dijo que comenzaran a ir a la cancha trasera, estos comenzaron a caminar hacia allá, luego de un rato, estando ya en el lugar, su profesor les ordeno ir a las duchas y que se cambiaran, fue entonces cuando el grupo de alumnos se convirtieron en dos, uno de chicas y otro de chicos. En la ducha de chicas...

-Ok sakurita, habla, estas saliendo con naruto o que?- cuestiono ino a la pelirosa.

-eh!?- exclamo hinata algo alarmada, y claro, como siempre, nadie lo noto.

-Que!? Estas loca? Claro que no!-

-entonces dame una explicación de por que estabas tomándolo de la mano! Te veías muy cómoda tocándolo...y el ni se quejo...estaban muy juntitos hacia rato o que? Estabas muy sofocada...-dijo ahora ino con un tono picaro en su voz.

-ah!?- exclamo ahora hinata mientras casi le daba un soponcio.

-Cochina! Claro que no! Pervertida!-

-jajaja, estoy bromeando...es solo que no entiendo todavía y tu no me lo aclaras...!-

-es solo que nos encontramos en la parada, veníamos en camino y...-recuerda su torpe choque y duda si decirle a su amiga el vergonzoso accidente- luego...

-luego que?-

_-que digo!?..._Me cai..!-

-te caíste?

-si, y me di en la cabeza...luego me desmaye...él me llevo a la enfermería y al despertar me lo lleve corriendo al salon...eso es todo!-

-esta bien, te creo...terminemos de cambiearnos pues...!-

en las duchas de los chicos:

-¿por que tu y sakura llegaron tan tarde y tomados de la mano naruto?-pregunto kiba.

-buenos, fue un accidente...no fue a propósito...-

-Vamos muchachos! Se apagara la llama de su juventud- grito su extraño profesor entrando por la puerta- sasuke termina de ponerte la camisa, shikamaru los aretes! No están permitidos! Vámonos!- y salio por donde entro.

Ya todos fuera, incluyendo a las chicas comenzaron a trotar, Naruto estaba en la delantera junto con Sasuke, quien lo hacia como si nada, sakura, quien estaba al lado de kiba, luchaba por mantenerse alli, hasta que el profesor toco el silbato y todos pegaron la carrera, sasuke y naruto seguían en la delantera y por como sus miradas lanzaban chispas, se podía notar que estaban compitiendo por el primer lugar, un poco mas atrás estaban kiba y suigetsu, luego sakura junto a otro chico de la clase, y detras de ellos el resto, Naruto y sasuke estaban uno primero y luego el otro de primero, así sucesivamente hasta que naruto en un intento de saltar para adelantarse se enredo y callo al suelo-tonto...-dijo sasuke pasandolo.

-permiso!- dijo kiba pasando a su lado.

-cuidado!- dijo suigetsu haciendo lo mismo que kiba.

-que rayos!?- dijo sakura al ver al suelo, pero no le dio chance para rodearlo así que salto por encima del chico, alli el profesor grito- ¡Así es Sakura! ¡Esa es la actitud! ¡Vamos todos! ¡A saltar!- y este comenzó a saltar.

-aww...-comentaron la mayoría de las chicas- bien hecho sakura...!-

-¡no es mi culpaaaa!-

Ya termino el dia de clase y sakura caminaba por los pasillos del instituto con su bolso una mano y la otro masajeando su nuca- mmm, estoy agotada...ay!- se quejo por el dolor punzante que sintió en su cabeza, después de todo, el golpe que se dio no fue muy suave así que no desaparecería así de fácil- hoy es mi día...definitivamente...ah!- exclamo ella al chocar con sasuke, quien acababa de salir de un salón.

-...-el la observo serio- deberías mirar por donde caminas...- y así mismo le dio la espalda y se alejo caminado.

-si...hoy es mi dia- el ambiente a su alrededor se torno azul-...sasuke-kun que no habla conmigo, y cuando lo hace me regaña...

-Sakura-chan!- escucho la chica y volteo.

-...y llego el que faltaba...- se volteo de nuevo al ver que era naruto y comenzó a caminar.

-Sakura-chan...! el castigo!-

_-...rayos, lo había olvidado...-_se detuvo y volteo-...debo avisarle a mis padres...-saco su móvil y comenzó a escribirle un mensaje a su madre.

-ah, Sakura-chan, podrias darme tu numero?- pregunto emocionado el rubio.

-que? El golpe no daño mi cerebro, ni loca te lo daria, a demás...-termino de enviarlo y cerro su celular- para que lo necesitas?-

-es que uno nunca sabe... quizá pueda necesitarlo!-

-mmm no, lo dudo, a demás quien te aguanta escribiéndome a cada rato...No!-

-aww...-dijo algo decepcionado.

-Ejem...- se escucho- ya es la hora...-era kakashi.

-si...-dijeron ambos caminando tras su profesor.

Ya en el salón,ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro justo en frente del escritorio del profesor- este les dio unas tres hojas blancas a cada uno- Esto es para su informe...saquen sus lapices y a comenzar...-

-si...-

Pasaban los segundos...los minutos...ya iba por media hora y sakura ya había terminado, mientras naruto por su parte estaba aun haciéndolo o algo asi...

-Sakura-chan, que fecha es hoy?

-eh? Por que?-

-por que no se que fecha es...jeje-

-no me digas...¿ vas empezando?-

-jejeje-

-oh por Dios!- dijo ella dándose una palmada en la frente- Kakashi-sensei, si termina la hora me puedo ir no importa que verdad?

-...si terminaron su informe, si...-

-¿'terminaron'?...¿que pasa si uno de los dos no termina...?-pregunta de nuevo ella.

-mmm entonces ninguno se va...-

-eh!?- exlamo la pelirosa.

-¿que fecha es?-pregunto naruto.

-Aaaah...!- se quejo ella metiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados sobre su mesa.

Media hora después...

-Listo!- exclamo naruto.

-terminaste?- pregunto Sakura con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Si, es difícil hacer esta expresión- naruto levanto la hora y le mostro a la pelirosa que era lo que habia terminado, resulta y acontece que era un dibujo de el mismo ganandole a sasuke en una carrera, sasuke en el piso llorando y el con un trofeo en manos y mucho confite alrededor, y a los bordes de ese dibujo otros garabatos indescifrables.

-...-una gota recorrió la frente de la chica-...eso...es lo que estabas haciendo...?-

-sip! Genial, no?-

-...-

-ya termino la hora- dijo el profesor.

-...Te quiero matar!- Grito la chica tomando a naruto por el cuello de su camisa y al mismo tiempo lo batuqueaba.

-ah-ah-ah- era lo que pronunciaba naruto.

-Entregenme eso...- naruto le extendio su hoja con el informe y ella miro, allí se detuvo y se la arranco de la mano.

-que? Si la hiciste?-la miro de ambos lados de la hoja- esto fue lo que hiciste?- solo habían dos lineas.

"Hay que ser puntuales y responsables...! así seremos puntuales, responsables y mejores personas! :D"

-esto esta permitido?- le pregunto ella mientras el profesor tomaba la hoja de sus manos-

-si...nunca dije que tan largo seria el informe, o si?-

-pe-pero y las hojas que nos dio...?-

-es para que maten el tiempo, normalmente nadie hace un informe tan largo en detención...bueno, hasta luego- dijo y salio por la puerta-

-...-

-buaah!- bostezo naruto levantándose de la silla- mm! Que bien, ya acabo- tomo su bolso.

-...esto fue de lo peor...-

-...-naruto la observo- sakura-chan...-se acerco a ella mientras esta estaba aun sentada cabizbaja-...de verdad lo siento...-apenas iba notando el estado de la chica, y se sentía mal porque en parte era su culpa, aunque no sabia exactamente por que.

-...-ella levanto la cabeza y observo el rostro del rubio, quien la miraba un poco triste y preocupado.

-de verdad...lo siento sakura-chan...-se agacho de manera tal que quedo un poco mas abajo que ella, esta por su parte no dejo de observar el acto del muchacho, de verdad se sentía culpable y preocupado, tanto así que se apago su energía.

_-...naruto..._-aparto su mirada de el y se levanto- ya no te preocupes...estoy bien- dijo y sonrío un poco.

-de verdad?- pregunto algo alegre y se levanto rápidamente.

-si...- tomo su bolso en sus manos- ya vámonos- dio media vuelta y camino a la puerta.

-si!-

Ya los dos chicos se encontraban en la puerta principal de el instituto...

-Sakura-chan...! te puedo acompañar a tu casa?-

-eh?-

-¡Sakura...!- grito alguien y ambos chicos voltearon, era la enfermera que se aproximaba rápidamente a ellos- sakura, por que se fueron de la enfermería sin avisarme? Los fui a buscar luego y ya no estaban en el aula...-

-ah, lo siento. Es que salí rápidamente por que teníamos un examen, y para nada por que llegamos tarde y nos castigaron...- sonrio un poco apenada y con una gota surcando su frente.

-oh...ya veo por que no me buscaste después de clases...sabias que podían saltar el castigo con esto- le entrego una constancia- bueno, sera para la roxima, hasta mañana chicos!- dijo y se marcho.

-Adios! Gracias!- decía naruto mientras agitaba su mano en despedida- vaya, que mala suerte, no sakura?-

-...la suerte no existe...- la voz de sakura se escuchaba baja, gruesa y molesta-...-y un aura oscura se empezó a formar al rededor de ella, y naruto al notarlo sudo nervioso.

-eh...sakura-chan...t-te llevo a tu casa...?-

-...!- la chica le lanzo una mirada fria y con un brillo escalofriante que hizo que el chico diera un saltito.

-jejeje H-hasta mañana Sakura-chan!- y tan rápido como pudo se alejo de la chica y su mirada asesina.

-AAAAH!- fue lo que pudo gritar ella enojada.

-vaya, sakura-chan no viene...sera que regreso por ella?- se pregunto naruto al notar que estando en la parada sakura no llegaba- no...mejor no, ya esta muy molesta...- el auto bus se acercaba-...pero...-miro la ruta al instituto-...no, sera mejor que piense en algo para alegrarla mañana, si, eso sera mejor...- el auto bus se detuvo y el se subió- le preparare un ramen casero...!-

-_...hay que ver que a sido diferente este _día...-eran las cinco y media de la tarde, ya el sol se estaba ocultando, la chica caminaba por una ruta diferente a su casa, decidió no tomar el autobús para evitar molestias necesarias con naruto-..._se_ _que pedí algo diferente..._pero esto es demasiado!- exclamo.

-...oye...- escucho ella.

-¿que? ¿Quien habla?- pregunto mientras miraba a todos lados buscando al que la llamaba-

-...aquí...-se escucho ahora un poco mas fuerte.

-¿donde?-

-...aquí...abajo...- la misma se escucho en el mismo tono pero con esfuerzo.

Sakura rápidamente se acerco al lugar donde provenía la voz, era a la orilla de la cera a su izquierda, detrás de unos arbustos había un pequeño barrando que tenia fin a las orillas del rio- oh por Dios, estas bien!?-y cuidadosamente bajo por el para ayudar al muchacho en el fondo.

-...no mucho...-dijo en voz baja estando acostado en el pasto a los pies de un árbol.

-que te ocurrió?- le pregunto ella preocupada sentándose en el pasto junto al chico- ¡! _se me hace conocido...- _observo bien el rostro del muchacho.

-...es una larga his...historia...-dijo con dificultad.

-esta bien- busco en su bolso y saco otro pequeño bolso- aquí traigo unas vendas,algodón, alcohol y agua oxigenada, tienes alguna herida?-

-¿...me vas...a ayudar...?-

-si!-

-¿estas segura...de que...quieres ayudarme...?- le pregunto el a ella levantándose un poco y sentándose.

-claro que si! No puedo dejarte así...!-

-...gracias...-dijo sonriendo un poco bajando la mirada y toco la mano de la chica haciendo que bajase el algodón que tenia en ella.

_-se...parece a...sasuke-kun!-_dijo mientras el levantaba la mirada, y sin darse cuenta de como o en que instante lo hizo, él la tomo de la cintura, la nuca y la atrajo hacia el...y mordió su cuello...

Autora:

Lo que acaba de pasar lo dejo a su imaginación..Dios los Bendiga...~!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: no soy la misma.

-¿estas segura...de que...quieres ayudarme...?- le pregunto el a ella levantándose un poco y sentándose.

-claro que si! No puedo dejarte así...!-

-...gracias...-dijo sonriendo un poco bajando la mirada y toco la mano de la chica haciendo que bajase el algodón que tenia en ella.

_-se...parece a...sasuke-kun!-_dijo mientras el levantaba la mirada, y sin darse cuenta de como o en que instante lo hizo, él la tomo de la cintura, la nuca y la atrajo hacia el...y mordió su cuello...

_-... ¿que...?- _estaba en shock, y siendo mordida en el cuello por un chico, quien la tomaba aun por la cintura y su cuello, mientras la acercaba aun mas a el, hasta que la fue acostando mientras se ubicaba un poco sobre ella y tomaba la sangre de esta-_...estoy...débil...que...que me hace...?-_ abrió su boca para gritar pero nada salio de ella, no podía ni hablar_- no...que hago...?-_ una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y callo en su cabello esparcido en el suelo, estaba mas débil, ya a punto de perder la conciencia, y se sentía asustada e impotente por no poder hacer algo, si quiera gritar, pero no, nada podía hacer...

-...- el continuaba con su rostro hundido en el cuello de la pelirosa, luego se levanto y la observo, estaba con una mirada asustada y débil-...-

-...-ella lo observo, tenia un liquido rojo en la comisura de sus labios, se asusto aun mas-...es mi sangre...- su corazón, lo pudo escuchar claramente, latía cada vez mas lento, y sintió como el toco su mejilla.

-...gracias...-cerro los ojos-...y lo siento...-los abrió de nuevo con una mirada algo triste y apenada-...no se si lo que haré sera lo mejor, pero...no puedo dejarte morir...- tomo la mano derecho de la chica, esta al escuchar esa palabra se asusto aun mas y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos- aun eres joven...no se si sera lo mejor para ti,pero...quiero devolverte la vida que te robe...lo siento- y tomo la mano de la chica la mordió de nueva.

-¡!- luego de esta mordida un dolor inmenso invadió su cuerpo y la hizo temblar, su mirada se hacia borrosa y clara a la vez, veía como el que la mordió apretaba su mano con las suyas,sus uñas se clavaban en las manos del y en la tierra, su corazón latió a mil por hora, su boca se abrió y grito, pero no lo escucho, solo podía escuchar sus latidos a millón hasta que de una manera precipitadamente se detuvo, y luego no sintió nada, y cerro sus ojos.

-Mi amor, ya es tarde y Sakura no llega...- dijo la madre de esta a su esposo, quien estaba cenando en la mesa con ella.

-no te preocupes, debe estar bien , seguro esta con ino...así fue la ultima ve, lo recuerdas?-

-si...esta bien, pero no puedo dejar de estar preocupada...tengo un pequeño susto en el estomago...-

-nah, debe ser el hambre, o la menopausia-

-...- una vena se hincho en su frente y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su marido- que tiene que ver eso!?Idiota!-

Un rubio se encontraba dormido en su cama, eran las siete de la noche y de repente su alarma sonó, era la hora de la cena...el muchacho de mala gana golpeo el aparato para que se callase, se sento en su cama, se rarco la cabeza y froto su lindo ojo derecho, y dio un gran bostezo.

-aaah...mmm- miro el reloj- son las siete...hora del ramen!- se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina de su pequeña pieza, luego de calentar el ramen instantáneo en el microondas se sentó en su pequeña mesa para comérselo- que extraño, soñé con sakura-chan...- y se comió unos fideos.

-¡!- abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue obscuridad entre las hojas del árbol junto a ella, mil aromas la embriagaron, mil sonidos llegaron a sus oídos y sintió una sed inmensa en su garganta-...Agua...!- grito y rápidamente se levanto y se tiro al río que estaba a sus pies- ah!- exclamo al salir su cabeza del agua, tomaba y tomaba pero no saciaba su sed-Ah!Por Dios mi garganta!¡quema!- estaba asustada, sedienta y enojada- que me pasa!?- grito mientras se sumergía de nuevo al agua, al salir un aroma llego a su nariz...había un animal cerca...sintió algo que nunca en su vida había sentido, ganas de correr tras ese animal y saciar su sed- _...! esta cerca!-_Nado rápidamente a la otra orilla del río, y salio rápida y sigilosamente del agua y se escondió tras unos arbustos, observo bien el perímetro y resulta que el animal que olió era-_...un zorro...ya va! ¿¡Que me pasa!?-_el zorro corrió rápidamente rápidamente, ella se fue corriendo tras el y luego este y salto detrás de una roca, ella inconscientemente hizo lo mismo y lo ataco, lo tomo del cuello y lo mordió, justo en la yugular. Los sabores que sintió en su boca eran inigualables, pero a la vez muy conocidos para ella, como cuando se cortaba y tomaba su propia sangre...antes no le agradaba, pero ahora, era el mejor sabor del mundo y el que saciaba su sed...

Al terminar de tomar la sangre del zorro, se levanto y vio que el zorro había atacado a otro animal, y era pequeño conejo café, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos...y lentamente tomo al animal y lo mordió también, mientras lloraba amargamente...tomaba su sangre...

-...Donde esta...?- era el chico que había mordido a Sakura,fue al lugar donde la había dejado inconsciente y resulta que ella ya no estaba.

-por aquí?- escucho este, unas personas se acercaban, de un salto se subió al arbol y personas con lamparas se asomaban por el pequeño barranco- fue por aquí mi amor?- pregunto una señora a supequeño hijo.

-s-si mami...- y se escondió tras ella un poco asustado.

-se habrá caído alguien al río!?- pregunto un hombre junto a la señora.

-debemos hacer algo!- dijo otra señora con delantal.

-llamemos a la policía!- otra señora mas saco su teléfono y comenzó a llamar.

-Niño, hace cuanto oíste el grito!?- le pregunto otro hombre al pequeño niño.

-ha-hace como...una hora...-dijo aun mas asustado.

-¿¡que!? Y apenas vas avisando!?- dijo el hombre que estaba junto a su madre mientras comenzaba a bajar- hay que apresurarse, quizá siga por aquí!-el chico sobre el árbol dio un salto muy alto hasta poder llegar al techo de una casa.

-mejor me voy de aquí...si hay un desastre, sabré que es ella...- dijo esto y se marcho corriendo sobre los techos.

La peligrosa se encontraba en la profundidad del bosque...lloraba asustada, molesta, confundida-...que soy...? soy un monstruo...- no sabia que hacer, tenia miedo de ir a su casa y dañar a sus padres, o ir con ino...pero era lo mismo, podía dañarla igual.

-estoy llena de sangre...estoy mojada...estoy...-por un momento se dio cuenta de que el cansancio que cargaba ya no lo sentía-...no me siento cansada...y- toco su cabeza un poco fuerte para ver si le dolía- ya no me duele la cabeza...- al decir eso sintió como algo se acercaba y espero ue se acercara lo suficiente, al ver era otro conejo pero este era blanco- _otro conejo...-_ lo miro a el y se miro a si misma, noto que no actuó como la otra ve_z-...y no lo ataco...-_e levanto y rápidamente salto y lo tomo con ambas manos, lo observo bien, lo olió y escucho como la sangre y el corazón de este se movía-_...ya no quiero..comer...-_se levanto con el conejito aun en manos y este luchaba un poco con sus patitas trasera para liberarse-...que extraño- se inclino un poco y lo soltó.

-debería irme a casa..?- de repente cayo en conciencia de la obscuridad que había a su alrededor, ya era de noche- Oh no! Mis papas deben estar que les da un infarto!- rápidamente saco su celular y miro que este estaba muerto-...cierto, lo moje...mejor me voy rápido- corrió y corrió siguiendo el sonido del rio, al llegar a el vio como del otro lado unas personas estaban con lamparas y linternas buscando entre los arbustos y el el río- me estarán buscando?- luego noto que una patrulla se acercaba y otra se iba- la policía...?-

-que habrá pasado allí?- se pregunto- habrá sido un accidente? Debería ir a ayudar...- no había notado ue era el mimo lugar donde ella estuvo, cuando iba a entrar en el río vio su reflejo, estaba toda mojada y con sangre en su boca y camisa-...no puedo aparecer así! Creerán que yo mate a alguien! Y si lo hice!-

-Hey, allí hay alguien!- escucho.

-oh,oh!- dijo asustada y se tiro tras unos arbustos.

Las personas con lamparas enfocaron la zona donde al parecer hubo alguien- no hay nada...! estas alucinando niño! Debió ver una película de terror y sigue asustado, mejor vámonos ya!- dijeron unas personas, ella dio un suspiro de alivio.

-que bueno...- espero que las personas subieran el barranco y salio de los arbustos y se acerco al rio a limpiarse la cara y un poco la camisa, y no logro mucho con la camisa, ya estaba muy manchada-...debo irme de aquí, mis papas deben estar muy preocupados...- se metió al río y nado hasta la otra orilla, luego en vez de subir el barranco siguió caminando por la orilla y después que estuvo un poco lejos del lugar subió,las calles estaban algo oscuras, por eso camino con cuidado-_ no creo que deba ir a la casa...mejor voy a casa de ino...no queda muy lejos, esta cerca de la casa de naruto...-_

Al llegar a la casa de la rubia noto que las luces ya estaban apagadas, y era extraño ya que normalmente ella se acuesta tarde, al igual que sus padres. Se acerco a la puerta y cuando iba a tocar se detuvo en seco- ¿_que estoy haciendo? En estas fachas comenzaran a preguntar que me paso y todo eso...!-_ se alejo un poco y miro al segundo piso, justo al cuarto de ino y comenzó a tirar piedras, tiro una, luego la segunda, después dos juntas, y así hasta que se canso- que le pasa? No esta!?- se acerco un poc y comenzó a gritar- Ino! Inoo!- y nada que recibió respuesta.

-No están...!- dijo la aciana de al lado.

-eh?- miro y como todo estaba oscuro le costo encontrarla- no esta?

-no...salieron a una fiesta...-

-ah...- de repente recordó sus fachas- G-gracias- y salio corriendo.

-eh? Donde esta?- la aciana no pudo ni ver cuando corrió, lo hizo muy rápido- habrá sido un fantasma..?

_-Ahora que hago?-_ se pregunto deteniéndose frente a una casa- al mirar la calle vio que justo al lado de esa casa se encontraba la de- _Naruto...!-_

Sakura se acerco a la puerta y nadie contesto,pero la luz de un cuarto estaba encendida, eso le indicaba que el si estaba en casa...Toco de nuevo y nada...

-...que hago...? no quiero ir a casa así...tengo miedo de que...mis padres me teman...por como estoy y por lo que hice...- la tristeza la comenzó a invadir-...no se que hacer...- y una lágrima cayo por su mejilla y se dejo caer a los pies de la puerta y comenzó a llorar-...tengo miedo...*snif* mucho miedo...- froto sus ojos para quitar sus lágrimas.

-Oh Dios...no se que ha―

-Sakura-chan..?-

-eh?- ella volteo la cabeza para mirar al chico que la llamo, estaba tan sumida en su tristeza que ni noto cuando el se acerco y abrió la puerta-...naruto..._-_Las lágrimas seguían brotando.

-Sakura-chan!?- se arrodillo junto a ella y la tomo de los hombros- que te paso!? Estas bien!?- se alarmo al ver a la chica llorando a su puerta- estas mojada, que paso?-la levanto rapidamente- Sakura-chan!- exclamo el para que le respondiera, mientras ella llorando lloro aun mas.

-...naruto...no estoy bien...- fue lo que alcanzo a decir, el la llevo dentro de su casa, y al cerrar la puerta la observo bien, estaba muy mojada y su camisa estaba manchada de sangre- Sakura-chan que te paso?-

-...- seguía llorando cabizbaja.

-Sakura-chan...hablame, que te hicieron?- el al no recibir respuesta tomo su mano y la llevo a su habitación, la sentó en su cama y le coloco una toalla en su cabeza.

-...naruto...- fue lo que decía en llanto-...estoy mal...me temo a mi misma!- exclamo desconsolada.

El asustado y preocupado no sabia que hacer, solo estaba arrodillado mirándola mientras ella cubría su rostro con sus manos-...- el no sabia que decirle, ni como ayudarla, ni siquiera sabia que le ocurrió, como no podía ayudarla con ese asunto la ayudo quitándole los zapatos y las medias que estaban empapadas. Y se fue a buscar otras toallas.

Ella por su parte intentaba calmarse mientras el no estaba, miro sus pies y noto que estaban descalzos, ni cuenta se dio del momento en que le quito los zapatos, de repente entro naruto con otras dos toallas, una se la coloco en sus hombros y con la otra comenzó a secar sus pies-_...Naruto.._- se seco las lágrimas pero aun seguía sollozando- *snif* naruto...- esta la miro-...gr-gracias... pudo decir-

el se detuvo y algo triste le sonrío- de nada sakura-chan...- se levanto y se sentó a su lado-...que te ocurrio...?-

-...- ella no lo miro, su vista estaba clavada en el vacío.

-...entiendo...-se levanto- te traeré algo caliente, te puedes resfriar- iba saliendo del cuarto cuando...

-...naruto...puedes...darme tu teléfono? Mis papás.―

-claro...- le dio su celular- todo tuyo sakura-chan- y le sonrío para luego salir de la habitación-

Sakura marco el teléfono de su casa y comenzó a repicar, al escuchar una voz reconoció que era la de su padre- Diga?-

-Papa..?-

-sakura? Hija donde estas?- pregunto preocupado.

-estoy bien...no te preocupes..-

-Sakura!- era la voz de su madre- Me vas a matar de un infarto! Por que no haz llegado, estaba muy preocupada..!-

-lo se mama...y lo siento...-

-por que no habías llamado!?-

-es que...se me cayo el teléfono al rio que esta cerca...-

-hay hija...y donde estas?

-estoy en... en casa de una amiga...no te preocupes...-

-como no preocuparme, no sabia de ti!

-si...mama, hoy dormiré aquí, si? Es algo tarde ya...te parece?-

-mmm esta bien, y por cierto, por ue tu voz esta asi? Te paso algo?-

-si...yo me metí al río y creo que pesque un resfriado...-

-bueno sakura, cuidate...y que te den algo para la gripe, no vayas a amanecer peor, y por cierto a que hora vienes mañana? Tiene que ser temprano! Tienes clases!-

-si...sera temprano...te amo mama...hasta mañana...-

-esta bien, hasta mañana mi vida...! besos!- y colgó.

-...al menos pude resolver eso...- coloco el teléfono en la cama, luego entro naruto.

-...¿estas mejor,sakura-chan?-

-...si...-contesto sin mirarlo.

-puse a calentar un poco de agua para el chocolate, te gusta?-

-...gracias naruto...pero no creo que eso me ayude...-

-por qué..?-

-...porque...- lo miro a la cara-...ya no soy la misma...- y una lágrima cayo por sus mejillas...

Autora:

Dios los bendiga,que tal!?

Ojala les haya gustado, Gracias a Todos aquellos que leen este fanfic, si les gusta y lo leen por favor dejen sus comentarios, eso me motiva! *▼*

Byeee~!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Yo estaré contigo.

-...gracias naruto...pero no creo que eso me ayude...-

-por qué..?-

-...porque...- lo miro a la cara-...ya no soy la misma...- y una lágrima cayo por sus mejillas...

-...como..?- estaba anonadado y mil cosas pasaron por su mente, como por ejemplo,que cosa le paso para dejar de ser la misma-...que te hicieron, sakura-chan?-pregunto.

-...me...- enmudeció y volteo su rostro,no sabia que decirle,o mejor dicho, como decirle lo que le ocurrió, ni siquiera ella sabia como decírselo a si misma.

-...que te hicieron..? te...-lo que se detuvo en su mente en ese instante, era algo que no podía salir de su boca, era algo que le revolvía el estomago y yo llenaba de miedo y de ira-...Sa-sakura-chan...a ti..te...-nada salia, un nudo en la garganta apareció.

-...un hombre...- comenzó a decir ocultando su rostro y naruto al escuchar eso abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, lo que el creyó que paso comenzó a tomar forma con la palabra que ella pronuncio-...yo baje de un barranco a ayudarlo...pero...

-Perdoname sakura-chan...!- exclamo al abrazarla- perdoname...debí ir a buscarte...! perdoname- la abrazo mas fuerte mientras sus ojos comenzaron a humedecer-...por favor...

_-naruto...-_ella estaba un poco sonrojada y sorprendida, no espero que el hiciera eso, pero a la vez, se sentía cálida...y confortada...

-permití que te hicieran daño...que robaran tu...-

-...eh? Me robo?...-

-...robaron tu...-la apretó un poquito mas- perdón por dejar que robaran tu virginidad sakura-chan...! perdoname...-y una lágrima cayo por la mejilla del chico, perdiéndose en la humedad del cabello de ella.

_-...¿?...como llego hasta allí la cosa?- _se quedo estupefacta, no entendió mucho la conclusión de naruto-...naruto- acerco su boca al oído de este-

-no digas nada sakura-chan...llora si quieres...aquí estoy...-

-...Soy una bestia...-fue lo que escapo al fin de su boca, hubo un silencio y único que se escucho fue el pito de la olla a presión que contiene el agua caliente en la cocina.

-eh...?- el quedo en blanco- un-una bestia...?- se separo lentamente- como que una bestia?-

-...si...- se alejo un poco del chico-...antes de venir aquí, me comí a un zorro y a un conejo...-

-que!? Esa sangre es...- señalo el pecho de la chica que estaba con rastros de sangre, al el mirar ese lugar se puso azul-...por que hiciste eso!?-

-...no lo se...pero tengo miedo...miedo a...-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo.

-no llores mas sakura-chan...no entiendo lo que hiciste o que te paso pero...no te preocupes, que aquí estoy contigo, si?- una linda y cálida sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-...gracias...- se levanto sonriendo un poco- tienes algo de ropa seca para mi? Si continuo así pescare un resfriado...-

-mm...solo tengo ropa de mi talla...pero lo que sea esta bien verdad?- se levanto y se acerco al closet que estaba en su habitación justo al frente de su cama

-...este...sakura-chan, aun sigo confundido...-voltea a verla con la ropa que le iba a prestan en mano-...si te comiste un zorro, y un conejo...-se acerca a ella y coloca la ropa en sus manos-...podrías comerte...a una persona?-

-...no lo se...pero no quiero descubrirlo...-y termino de tomar la ropa y la acerco a si- por eso...ayudame...-

-pero, aun no entiendo sakura-chan...como te puedo ayudar?-

-no lo se aun, pero lo averiguare, esta bien? y se que...- bajo la cabeza- se que no merezco tu ayuda...es solo que...no quiero hacer esto sola...y no se si otra persona me ayudara, ahora que lo pienso, pensaran que estoy enloqueciendo... y de seguro mis padres―

-entiendo Sakura-chan- toco los hombros de la chica y esta lo miro a la cara algo sorprendida- y no te preocupes por eso ¡yo te ayudare!-

-Naruto...Gracias- bajo de nuevo la cabeza.

-bueno, debes cambiarte...de acuerdo?- se separo de ella y salio por la puerta.

_-...quien pensaría que estaría pidiendo la ayuda de naruto...-_ coloco la ropa en la cama y la observo, luego se desvistió casi por completo- _debería quitarme la panti? mm...si...quizá me enferme por estar con ella así...- _y luego de eso se termino de vestir, la ropa del chico era verde con beige, y en el cuerpo de la chica se veía mas grande de lo normal- si que esta grande...- se acerco a la puerta y lentamente la abrió y salio por ella, pudo observar al dueño de la melena rubia sentado de espaldas en la mesa y según el sonido que emitía por su boca, succionaba unos fideos- em...Naruto...ya estoy lista...-

este al escuchar la voz de Sakura volteo con unos fideos escapando por sus labios, y ligeramente se sonrojo al ver a la chica que tenia puesta su ropa- ...Sakura-chan, te queda linda...-

-no seas tonto, acaso no ves que me queda grande?- se sentó en una silla frente a naruto.

-si! Pero aun asi te vez linda...!- sonrió provocando un sonrojo en la pelirosa.

-...- solo volteo su rostro para ocultar el sonrojo.

-quieres un poco?- le ofrece ramen.

-mmm no...no tengo hambre de eso...ni de nada...de hecho, lo único que acabo mi sed y hambre fue...- la imagen de los animales muertos apareció en su mente-...la sangre..de esos animales...-

-*Glup*- ese fue el sonido del fuerte trago que se puso oir en ese instante, naruto se puso azul por un momento y luego hablo- Sa-sakura-chan...po-podrías contarme bien que paso?-

-...Bueno, luego de que te fueras, tome el camino a casa que queda por el río, y de repente me llamo alguien,busque y resulta que era un chico al fondo de un barrando, yo baje de prisa a ayudarlo y cuando estuve junto a el... me pregunto si de verdad lo ayudaría, yo le dije que si y luego me agradeció y...- recordó el asombro y el susto que tuvo al sentir como el hombre la tomo y la mordió-...me mordió- toco su cuello...

-te mordió!? Sakura-chan! Se tomo tu Sangre!?- exclamo alarmado Naruto.

-si...eso creo, por que rápidamente me sentí débil...-

-Oye...ese chico es...como eres tu ahora...-

-que...?-

-...- ella lo miro confundido al el decir eso- un vampiro...

_-...un vampiro...- _su mirada bajo y observando la mesa se perdió su mirada en el vacío- soy...un...¿vampiro?-

-...me temo que si...Sakura-chan...-

-...debo irme...- se levanto- y lejos de aquí...no se por que pedí tu ayuda, soy un peligro para ti...y para todos...!-

-Sakura-chan- se levanto también- no puedes irte así! Que va a pasar con tus padres? Tus estudios?-

-No puedo quedarme! Como podre detenerme si quiero comer sangre de nuevo!?-exclamo preocupada, molesta y cerrando sus puños.

-Yo te ayudare Sakura-chan!-

-que?- ahora si estaba sorprendida- como me ayudaras? Naruto,soy un vampiro! Un Monstruo me hizo esto – mostró la marca en su cuello- ¡Y ahora soy un monstruo!-

-...- bajo la mirada, no sabia que contestarle- No eres un monstruo...Eres Sakura-chan! Sigues siendo tu, o no? Es solo que...eres un poco diferente ahora...- la miro de nuevo- no comerás lo mismo, es verdad pero...- pensó un poco en su respuesta,o mejor dicho una solución para esta- yo te ayudare...si tienes que tomar sangre...-

-No naruto...No puedes darme tu sangre...-

-no sakura-chan- negó con su cabeza- no tienes hambre ahora,verdad?

-...no,pero...-

-exacto, antes de venir tomaste la sangre de unos animales, y quedaste llena, o no?-

-si...-

-eso haré,buscare animales para ti...- su sonrisa era un poco pequeña, en realidad no le agradaba la idea de buscar animalitos para ser muertos por ella, pero haría lo necesario por ayudarla.

-...Naruto...harías eso...por mi?-

-si...así que confía en mi Sakura-chan, esta bien?- sonrío un poco mas.

-...esta bien...gracias Naruto...No se como pagarte...-

-solo no te vayas, si?

-...esta bien-sonrío-

Luego de media hora despues...

-ya es tarde no? Deberíamos...-

-dormir?... si...-se encamino al cuarto cuando de repente pensó- _Donde dormirá Sakura-chan? O mejor dicho, donde dormiré yo?-_

-que ocurre?- pregunto ella.

-este, ve a dormir en la cama, si? Yo dormiré en el futon- dijo el rascando su cabeza-

-esta bien...- dijo ella entrando al cuarto y el detrás de ella- dormirás aquí también?-

-si...-saco el futon de su closet- pero pondré el futon en el piso, esta bien?

-e-esta bien- se sentó en la cama y observo como el chico acomodaba el objeto en el piso-...Buenas noches...- se subió completamente en la cama y se arropo.

-...Mmm...- se estiro, como acostumbraba ella cada mañana a la misma hora, abrió sus grandes ojos Jade y observo como las motas de polvo resaltaban por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana, que claro, no era la suya, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y aspiro fuerte, muchos olores llegaron a su nariz, unos conocidos, pero otros que jamas en su vida había percibido...y entre ellos, uno que era-_...delicioso...-_cerro sus ojos disfrutando el dulce aroma... inconscientemente se levanto y siguió el rastro de ese olor al sentir en sus narices abrió sus ojos y quedo tiesa por unos veinte segundos...ese olor provenía de un lugar peculiar...

-...es...el cuello de Naruto...?- se lanzo hacia atras bruscamente y choco con la puerta partiéndola en dos.

-¿¡que!? ¿¡Quieres Problemas!?- Grito Naruto levantándose rápidamente y poniéndose en posición de pelea con los puños y susojos cerrados-

-...ah..- dijo sakura sobando su cabeza.

-...sakura-chan?-

-a quien planeabas matar?- decía ella en burla al verlo en su modo defensa.

-a-a nadie...-se sonrojo un poco y bajo los puños- Buenos dias Sakura-chan...jeje- sonrío.

-buenos días...-se levanto y quitando restos de la puerta de si.

-¿¡que le paso a la puerta!?- naruto se tiro al piso junto a los restos de la destronada puerta- Nooo! Me salio muy cara!-

-jeje es gracioso que lo preguntes- dijo ella rascando su cabeza- la cosa es que...como te lo digo sin que te asustes? Jeje...

- asustarme? Por que?-

-es que estaba oliendo tu cuello...y...- se detuvo, eso que dijo no sonó muy bien que se diga.

-¿Mi-mi-mi cuello?- se sonrojo a mas no poder y toco su cuello- po-por que..?

-No lo malinterpretes- le dio la espalda algo sonrojada- No es que quisiera! Es que ni me di cuenta cuando lo hice! Y olía delicioso!-

-¿Delicioso?- se pregunto el chico mirando a la chicas de espaldas a el, y pudo notar algo diferente en ella, había cambiado un poco su cuerpo, era mas proporcionado, sus caderas resaltaban de la gran ropa que tenia encima, al igual que su trasero, al observar esa zona se sonrojo avergonzado y aparto la mirada- _soy un atrevido!_-

-No-no es eso tampoco! Bueno si! Pero no es mi culpa! Es que ahora puedo oler todo...-dijo ella mirando ahora al chico un poco sonrojada y molesta-...después de todo soy vampiro,no?-

-_es cierto! _Sakura-chan, tienes hambre? No sera por eso que me olías? Mi sangre te provoco!-

-tienes razón- toco su mentón analizándolo- Oh no, debo comer rápido! No quiero hacerte Daño!- y salio corriendo de la habitación y corrió luego fuera de la casa.

-Sakura-chan, que haces?- pregunto Naruto por la ventana.

-Busco algo para comer!-

-Tienes hambre!?-

-...un segundo...No tengo!- le aviso al chico- _entonces por que...?-_

_-_Esperame allí!- le grito el y corrió fuera de la habitación y luego de la casa- no te gruñe el estomago? O lo que sea que sientas ahora...?-

-no...no siento nada...solo un rico aroma...-cierra los ojos aspirando- _y viene de Naruto..._-abrio los ojos- aah...-suspiro y miro al chico que la observaba-Sabes, seria bueno que me busques un animal- dijo al fin y naruto se piso azul.

-e-esta bien jeje- sonrío forzosamente.

-Oh...que juventud tan atrevida...- dijo una señora que pasaba por alli y miraba las fachas de los chicos, Naruto en pantalón y franela y el cabello muy alborotado y Sakura con una piyama del rubio que dejaba ver su hombro y se le estaba cayendo y su cabello también alborotado, obvio que en la mente de la señora no pasaba nada decente (vieja cochina).

-...- sakura se sintio ofendida por el comentario de la anciana que los miraba feo y rápidamente miro sus fachas y corrió dentro de la casa como un rayo, y ni la vieja ni naruto se dieron cuenta.

-Oh!? Que se hizo!?- pregunto la vieja azul del susto- ¡estoy viendo fantasmas otra vez!- luego de gritar lo ultimo comenzó y que a correr, claro que a paso de tortuga coja.

-jejeje- naruto sonrío nervioso al ver a la señora "correr"-que tenga buenos días Señora..- hizo una pequeña reverencia y se metió a la casa.

-...que vergüenza...-decía Sakura en una esquina de la habitación con un aura negra y azula su alrededor-...yo no hice nada...-

-no te preocupes Sakura-chan, Esa Señora es extraña- dijo y sonrío.

-...- le lanzo otra mirada brillante y fulminante y se levanto rápidamente frente a el, y este de la impresión y la velocidad callo al piso sentado- Naruto! Todo es tu culpa!- Le grito molesta y mostrando sus colmillos.

-Aaah! No me mates!-

-Eres un Idiota!- y se le acerco rápidamente y lo iba a golpear mientras el se cubría con sus brazos cuando- *Ppbbtt* - Naruto se lanzo un pedo- Puerco!- Grito ella alejándose.

-No es mi culpa! Me asustaste! - dijo el aun cubriéndose en el piso-

-por que eres tan puerco?-

-por que yo si soy humano...!- dijo aun en el piso.

-...y un idiota...!- salio de la habitación molesta y sin mirarlo.

-Sakura-chan?- se descubrió y noto que ella no estaba y se levanto a buscarla- Sakura-chan? Donde estas?- pregunto bajando las escaleras-

-...gracias Naruto, ya me voy!- dijo antes de salir por la puerta con su uniforme y el al verla noto que su piyama estaba en los muebles de la sala- Sakura-chan!?- salio por la puerta y ella ya no estaba por allí- que rápida...pero...por que se molesto?- se pregunto inocentemente.

Autora:

Buenas! Le doy muchas gracias a Dios por que una linda persona me dejo un espectacular y lindo mensaje jeje! Muchas Gracias!

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, aunque se que quedo algo picado, pero me quería apresurar para subir otro capitulo jejeje, espero que sea de su agrado! Dios los Bendigaaa!~


End file.
